medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Shut it Down
is the thirteenth and final level in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Plot After realising that Hassan is The Cleric, TF Mako races against the clock as they join forces with Dusty of TF Blackbird. After it is revealed that Sad Al-Din leaked the information that Hassan is hiding in a compound in Chitral, Pakistan, TF Mako deploys to the location where Hassan is hiding with Dusty in tow, but after they jumped out of the plane Preacher catches Dusty after his parachute fails to deploy and manages to save him, the pair landing safely at the landing zone. Preacher brings out his weapon, a DD MK18 silenced assault rifle, as they make their way to The Cleric's palace. After several hostile engagements the SEALs search the palace but The Cleric is nowhere to be seen. After going to the last building, the Cleric sets the building on fire as he detonated the mini-bombs around the building. Voodoo and Preacher make their way to the compound and seeing the terrorists are burning alive. Preacher shoots all the burning terrorists as he and Voodoo make their to the door where The Cleric is. As they breach the door, they see The Cleric carrying a bomb on his back in an attempt to suicide bomb both him, Voodoo and Preacher. But Preacher shoots the Cleric in the head as he was going to detonate the bomb he was carrying and The Cleric was burning dead in the building. Preacher and Voodoo get out of the building safely and told the rest of his team to be ready for extraction. The game ends, and after a solemn funeral for the slain Mother, his coffin is decorated with SEAL Tridents, and Dusty condemns his loss of an old friend. Then Preacher comes with his daughter and wife as his daughter puts a flower on Mother's coffin. The storyline ends as Preacher and his wife Lena make peace by holding each other's hands. Trivia *The mission to kill the Cleric may be inspired by the raid that killed Osama bin Laden as the mission has striking resemblances: Both the Cleric and Bin Laden hid in Pakistan. The mission takes place at night, and significant care is taken to insert TF Mako in complete secrecy as with SEAL Team Six and the mission is implied to have taken place quick enough that ISI could not even imagine intervening. *The raid that killed Osama took place in Abbotabad, Pakistan and the raid that killed the Cleric took place in the Pakistani region of Chitral in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. *This is the only mission where Dusty appears in the mission instead of cutscenes. He also wears glasses just like in Medal of Honor. *Even of you try and shoot the Cleric's hand to stop him for detonating the bomb, he still dies despite it not being a fatal shot. Videos Achievements/Trophies {| class="sortable" border="1" cellpadding="5" style="text-align:center; border: 1px solid #777; border-collapse:collapse" ! class="unsortable" | Icon !Name ! class="unsortable" | Description |- | ! Warfighter | Completed the Campaign |- | ! Let Him Rot | Completed Shut it Down |- | ! Preacher's Path | Completed all Preacher Missions |- Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Singleplayer